


The King and the Conqueror

by unfriendlyblackhottie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Outing, Hockey, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfriendlyblackhottie/pseuds/unfriendlyblackhottie
Summary: It wasn't that Jace was dating a man that made the story blow up. It was that the man he was dating was the world's biggest rockstar that fueled the fire.





	1. Before the Worst - The script

_ “They’ve done it folks! The Conquerors have done it again! The second Stanley Cup Championship in three years. There he is; Jace Hunt hoisting the cup. Two years ago Hunt scored the goal that secured the Conquerors their playoff spot and I guess he just wasn’t satisfied as tonight he scored the goal that won them the whole damn thing.”  _

_ “Let’s be honest this kid is never satisfied. First round draft pick with two olympic gold medals, one Worlds gold medal and now two cups. This kid wants it all and he’s not going to stop until he’s got it but luckily that what Conquerors are made of.” _

 

_ “And the grammy for best album of the year goes to...Vast Praise by Bottled Lightning.” The band climbed on stage and their lead singer/guitarist Paxton accepted the award and turned toward the microphone. “Not going to lie, we’re kind of running out of things to say.” The best album award had been their sixth win of the night, taking the band’s total grammy count to twenty one. “I think all we can say is thank you and assure you that there is not a day that goes by that we are not extremely grateful for the opportunity we have to do what we love.”  _

 

Jace’s agent is the first call they get that morning. Jace doesn’t want to believe him at first, he really doesn’t but he barely has his computer open before he’s met with a video of him and Paxton on every news site and every social media site. He curses under his breath and passes the computer to Paxton, who’d woken up sometime during Jace’s conversation. Paxton hadn’t even finished getting a good look at the video before his own phone started to ring. 

 

All morning their phones seemed to continuously ring until Paxton calmly backed up his phone’s contents to the cloud and proceeded to put his phone in the garbage disposal. 

 

“You know you’re going to have to buy a new phone now.” Jace says, turning off the garbage disposal and fishing the mangled phone out. 

 

“I’m a millionaire, it won’t break me.” Jace goes and sits next to Paxton at the kitchen table. 

 

There’s a knock on the door and only the knowledge that security wouldn’t let an unauthorized person past the gate has Paxton going to answer it. 

 

As panicked and frenzied as Paxton was the sight of Lou crying, sobbing out an apology absolutely broke his heart. Her phone had been hacked, her privacy invaded and yet here she stood apologizing for something that wasn’t her fault. She wasn’t apologizing for the risque pictures splashed across the internet. She was apologizing for the video that showed Paxton and his boyfriend Jace, the alternate captain for the LA Conquerors, sitting in an armchair much too small for two grown men. Jace half in Paxton’s lap, guitar in his, with Paxton holding the neck. Jace was softly strumming while Paxton played chords. 

 

_ “Wow,” Video Paxton said, “Wow your so good at this. This is all you. I’m barely touching it.” _

_ “Oh yeah sure.” Jace responded sarcastically.  _

_ “No really you’re a natural at this.” Paxton assured.  _

_ “How many people you use that line on?” _

_ “Just you, my love.”  _

_ “Uh-huh.” Jace says skeptically.  _

_ “Wow you must be special.” Milo, Paxton’s best friend and drummer in his band said. “He never lets anyone touch that thing. He must really like you.”  _

_ “You know it’s really obvious you guys rehearsed this right. Like I can tell you are clearly doing a bit.” Jace says and everyone laughs.  _

 

“Lou,” Present day Paxton says, “This isn’t your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. 

“But they got the video from my phone.” Lou explains, eyes still wet with tears. 

“Yeah illegally. I’m not mad at you for being the victim of a crime. You took that video so me and my boyfriend could have something cute whenever we were apart. I love that video. I don’t regret it.”

“What about Jace. This could kill his career.”

“He’s upstairs on the phone. He doesn’t blame you either.” Paxton assures her. “This is unfortunate but no one is to blame except the guys who hacked your phone.” 

“Promise you don’t hate me?” Lou begs.

“Cross my heart. I do not hate you. I love you. Nothing will change that. You’re my heart. You know that.”

xXx

Jace and Paxton met a party in LA thrown by some actor. Only the most famous of the LA elite had been invited and seeing as Jace’s team had just won the cup and Paxton was one of the world’s biggest rockstars they both had received an invitation. They both circled the party and never quite managing to bump into each other. It wasn’t until Jace went to use the bathroom and found Paxton in the tub scribbling words on his arm with a pen were they introduced. 

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Jace had asked, confused by the weird behavior. 

“I got some lyrics in my head. Wanted to write them down before I lost them. Sorry, this must seem really weird to you.” Paxton said while climbing out of the bathtub. 

“No,” Jace responded, “I’ve never gotten to see a rockstar in action.” 

Paxton laughed. “Baby if you think this is action you clearly haven’t seen me perform.”

“I must confess I haven’t.” Jace responded, “You any good?” He asks sarcastically. 

“Give me your number. I’ll get you tickets for my next show. You can decide for yourself. After all, seeing is believing.”

“That’d be awesome. I hear you and your band put on a really good show.” Jace plucks the pen from Paxton’s hand and writes his number on Paxton’s arm. “Now don’t blow me off. I expect a call.” 

“Believe me baby I don’t disappoint.” Paxton promised with a wink. 

xXx

“My agent thinks we should do a press conference. Take control of the narrative.” Jace tells Paxton once Lou has left. 

“I can get behind that. You want to?” 

“No but I think we should. People won’t stop asking questions until they get answers.” Jace pauses and then chuckles humorlessly. “It’s funny. We never sat down and talked about our relationship and now we have to sit down and explain it to the entire world.” 

“What’s understood doesn’t need to be explained. We know what this is. If they don’t understand then fuck them.” Paxton explains.

“Easy for you to say. You were already out.” Jace counters. 

Paxton had never made a secret of his sexuality. He liked women, men and everything in between. His pansexuality had never been a problem for the most part since his talent spoke for itself. 

“Don’t do that.” Paxton says, “This is happening to me too.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just this is gonna be easier for you then it will be for me. You were out and your band supports you. Plus you’re not an athlete.” Jace explains. 

“Your team will support you. Your best friend is the captain. He’ll have your back.” 

Jace laughs. “You’re so cute when you’re being optimistic.”

“I’m always optimistic.” Paxton tells him. “Now tell me more about this press conference.” 


	2. My life, your entertainment - TI feat. Usher

Jace isn’t eager to see his team but he knows it has to be done. He’s most wary of what Colton will think. They’d played together for years, years before either of them were drafted. They were drafted to the same team, Jace going first round and Colton going in the second. They’d lived together for a short time when they were both still new to the team. Jace was the godfather of Colton’s son Kaleb. They were best friends. Yet Jace had never told him about Paxton. He’s never told him about any man he’d been in a relationship with.

Walking into the locker room Jace is met with an uncomfortable silence. The kind that happens when the topic of conversation walks into the room.

Their coach is the first to speak. “As a team we’re going to take this time and talk. I want everyone to feel comfortable speaking their mind. But keep in mind we are a team. We support each other.”

“Coach is right.” Colton says. “We are a team and I want us to stand as a united front. No talking to the media, no saying anything that wasn’t approved of by PR or me. We all have our personal feelings on the matter but I want us to be a team while we’re dealing with this.”

“No,” Jace interrupts. “I know some of you are going to have a problem with this. I’d rather know now who they are.”

A talented rookie, Hudson raises his hand and Jace can't help but feel somewhat stung. Hudson had practically worshipped the ground Jace walked on.

“Look I don’t care about the whole gay thing,”

“Bi.” Jace interrupts.

“What?” Hudson asks.

“You said gay. I’m bi.”

“Whatever. I don’t care that you screw dudes. I care what dude you’re screwing. I’ve made no secret that Bottled Lightning is my favorite band. My fucking favorite band and I’ve always said how all I want is a band tee signed by Paxton. You had every opportunity to deliver and you didn’t. You could have told me you met him on the street, or at a party, something. I wouldn’t have cared or asked. And yet I don't have a signed t-shirt. Even today, you came here knowing we all knew and yet I still don’t have a signed shirt. You are selfish and you don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Hudson seems to deflate after his rant and Jace is left looking stunned.

“Wow ok.” Jace says unsure of how to respond to such a rant. “I can get you a signed shirt. I promise I’ll have the whole band sign one. Paxton, Lou, Milo, Chance, all of them.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Hudson says, but immediately follows with, “Also yes I for sure want that.”

xXx

“Jace when will he be here? We start in an hour.” Max was the team’s PR director and the one in charge of handling this scandal. He wasn’t exactly please with Paxton’s blatant disregard for the schedule they set.

“I’m not sure,” Jace answered. “He kinda works to his own schedule. He promised he’d be here though.”

Just then the doors open and Paxton enters followed by four people. A hair stylist, a makeup artist, a stylist and his assistant, Summer.

“Where have you been?” Max asks though it sounds more like a reprimand, “We have barely an hour until this whole thing starts.

Paxton removes his sunglasses and looks to Jace. “Jace?”

“Yeah.”

“Who is this person talking to me as if the NHL cuts me a paycheck?” Paxton asks the question with such general confusion that Jace can’t help but laugh.

“I’m the guy who is trying to save his career.” Max answers.

“And I appreciate that. What I don’t appreciate is you talking to me like I work for you. Which I do not. Now if you’re done can you direct me to where my team and I can set up and start getting ready. After all we only have an hour.”

Max huffs but directs Paxton and his team to the visitors locker room where they can have some privacy as they get ready.

Paxton’s team works around him in almost an orbit like fashion. His long black hair is volumized and left to frame his face as it falls down his back to his waist. His makeup artist conceals any and all imperfections making sure Paxton is photo ready. She also touches up the gold nail polish on his hands. His stylist dresses him in a white button down, meticulously ripped jeans and a black leather jacket, that has in big bold white letters on the back reading, _**bury me in this**_. He looks every bit the rockstar he is.

Summer acts as his moon. Constantly in his orbit. When he moves, she moves. She has a planner in her hand and coffee in the other. She looks fierce, almost defensive.

“So we can only spend about two and a half hours here. You have a meeting with the board of directors of your label.” Summer rattles off Paxton’s prior engagements that would take up most of his day, ending with band practice that night.

“Have you called Milo, Lou and Chance?” Paxton asks.

“I have and they’ve assured me they’re on the way. You ready to get out there?” Summer responds.

“I guess. I want to talk to Jace before we go out there though.”

“I’ll go get him.” Summer says, leaving the room, leaving Paxton alone.

Paxton can’t help but pacing around the room. He knows this press conference will help with Jace’s career, he can’t help but feel like it will hurt their relationship. Telling people your business has never done any relationship any good.

Summer returns with Jace and then leaves them alone.

“You look good.” Jace tells him.

“I know.” Paxton agrees.

“You wanted to talk?” Jace asks.

“Yeah I just wanted to make sure you and I were ok before we go out there.”

“We’re good. Why do you ask?”

“It’s like you said, we never talked about what this is and now we have to explain it to everyone. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“We’re us. We’ve never talked about this because we know what we are.” Jace lays his forehead on Paxton’s. “We’re solid. They can’t break us.”

“I know.” Paxton says, “I just needed to hear you say it.”

“After all,” Jace says with a smirk, “We’re a power couple now. Jaxton, I think they’re calling us.”

“Ew.” Paxton responds.

xXx

When they step on the stage they are greeted by not only the beaming stage lights but also the flashing of cameras. Instantly reporters are on their feet, firing questions off in rapid succession. Paxton holds up a hand to halt them.

“Before we get started I have rules.” Paton says, “First, don’t ask me something I’ve answered in another interview. It annoys me. Second, don’t ask me any stupid questions or I will say you’re stupid and not answer any more of your questions. And finally, if you ask me about my sex life I will assume it’s because you want to have sex with me and I will reject you and then tell you why I’m rejecting you. Everyone got that?” Paxton mentally takes sight of those who seem to take him seriously and those who don’t.

The room is divided into sports reporters and music journalist and Paxton gives the sports journalist the first question.

“How long have you two been seeing each other?” A reporter from ESPN asks.

“On and off for a few years.” Jace answers. That answer seems to send everyone into a frenzy.

“Were you two together while you were engaged to Giselle St. Pierre?” Another reporter asks.

Giselle St. Pierre was Jace’s ex-fiance. She was a stuning french model and the two had been together for two years before calling their engagement off with no public statement given. People had been speculating what led to the breakup since it happened.

“Of course not.” Jace says, offended. “Did you not hear the on and off part. I never cheated on Giselle.”

“Was this relationship a factor that led to the breakup of that relationship?” A music journalist asks.

“Not at all.” Paxton says, “We hadn’t seen each other for months before the breakup and we didn’t see each other for a few months after. I was touring the world at the time. I wasn’t even in the states most of that time. Whatever happened between them was between them and only them.”

“Now Paxton you write most of your band’s songs? Are any of them inspired by your relationship with Jace?” This comes from an Deadspin reporter.

“What did I say about asking me question I’d already answered.” Paxton points to a journalist from Rolling Stone named Lisa who has interviewed him several times before. “Lisa care to enlighten our friend?”

Lisa looks smug and turns to the deadspin reporter. “Whenever Paxton writes a song about someone he gives them an executive producer credit on the song so they can make royalties off it. He thinks it’s unfair to sing about someone and give them no credit for their inspiration. If he’d written about Jace, we’d know.”

“Exactly.” Paxton says. “Thank you Lisa. Any questions?”

“Yes, I wanted to know how you two met. I don’t think there’s many places where a hockey player and a rockstar might cross paths?”

“We actually met at a hollywood penthouse party.” Jace says.

“Some A-lister was throwing a party and we were both invited. It’s a pretty boring story.” Paxton adds.

“Jace,” A music reporter asks. “Were you aware you liked men before you met Paxton or was he your closet key?”

Jace can’t help but laugh. “Yeah I knew. I usually prefer girls but Paxton isn’t the first guy I’ve been with.”

“Did any of your teammates know?” A different reporter asks.

“No. There never felt like a good time to bring it up.” Jace answers.

“Not even Colton?” The same reporter asks.

Jace runs a hand over his face. “Not even him. I wanted to focus on the game not whoever I was dating.”

“So you agree this could possibly be a distraction.” Jace had been waiting for this question.

“It could be but I hope it won’t be. We’re all adults. We’re all here because we love the game. More than half the players on this team have wives or girlfriends. I don’t consider my relationship any different from those with one minor exception. We can be mature about this. At least I hope we can.”

“Have you ever had a thing for a teammate, past or present?” Jace was expecting this question too.

“Past, no. Present hell no. I have standards.” This gets a laugh from nearly everyone in the room, everyone except Paxton.

“I take offense to that question.” Paxton says. “For two reasons. First look at me, look at the long hair, the tattoos, take it all in for a moment and ask yourself what the average hockey player and I have in common. Nothing, that’s what. Second that implies I’m not doing my job, the very idea that someone could want someone else after having me is ridiculous. I’m like heroin. One hit and you’re addicted.”

“Do you feel like that Jace?” Lisa asks, “Do you feel addicted?”

Jace laughs. “No. I’d say we’re more like gravity. When we’re apart we can be apart just fine, but when we’re close we’re drawn to each other.”

This gets an ‘aww’ from Lisa and a few other female reporters in the room.

“As cute as that is,” A reporter interrupts, “That does bring up a question about your band. Milo, your best friend and the drummer of your band, you’ve said is your soulmate.”

“I did and I meant it.” Paxton says.

“You’ve called Lou, the electric violin player, she you called your heart.”

“Very true.” Paxton agrees.

“And Chance, your keyboard player and occasional rapper, you’ve said was sent from heaven just for you.”

“That is correct. Is there a question here?” Paxton counters.

“Yes. If Milo is you soulmate, and Lou is your heart and Chance is your heaven on Earth then what is left for Jace to be?”

Paxton grins, showing his sharp pearly whites. “I guess only time will tell.”

A reporter from the back stands up with their hand raised. It takes just a second for Paxton to realize it’s just Milo wearing a comically fake moustache.

“He brings up a good point. Do you feel like you’re cheating on Milo, who has done nothing but love you?”

Paxton lets out a cackling laugh. “Milo is married. I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Milo was married when you met him and yet you still promised him your eternal love.”

“And he still has it.” Paxton says with a laugh. “I have a lot of love to give. Plus Milo knows how much I have a flare for the dramatics and yet he isn’t here, fighting for my hand. He couldn’t even be bothered to show up.”

Milo dramatically rips off the moustache and cackles. “Haha. It was me the whole time.”

“You two are so fucking weird.” Jace mutters.

That pretty much ends the press conference.


	3. Amen - Halestorm

Jace and Paxton’s childhoods weren’t as different as one might think. Jace grew up with two loving parents who supported and encouraged his dreams. Paxton grew up with two strict parents who thought his wanting to be a musician was some sort of phase. They did have one thing in common though. Both their parents pushed them. Their parents rode them hard to make them the best they could be. For Jace that meant hours on the ice every day, hockey camps in the summer, and pushing past injuries, and never showing weakness. For Paxton that meant the best tutors, after school activities, sports and classical piano training. While Jace spoke to his parents at least every other day, Paxton hadn’t seen his in years.

xXx

Jace had talked to his parents so he wasn’t expecting him to show up at his house weeks after the video made its appearance online.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jace asks his parents who walk right past him into his house.

“We came to see how you were doing. All this press and media has to be getting to you.” His mother, Charlotte, claims but Jace doesn’t buy it.

“It’s not a problem. Nothing I can’t handle. But you know that because you guys trained me on how to handle the media so why are you really here?”

Jace’s father, Terrance didn’t care to beat around the bush. “We want to meet him. If you’re willing to throw your career away over this guy then we want to see why.

“Oh honey hush.” Charlotte says to Terrance and then turns to address Jace. “What you father means is we want to meet this boy if he’s special to you. Is he special to you?” Jace couldn’t miss the hope in her voice and he just knew it was hope he’d say no.

“That depends,” Jace asks. “Do you want the unpleasant truth or a comfortable lie.”

“Don’t sass your mother.” Terrance reprimands.

“I’m not!” Jace exclaims. “I just want to know why you came all this way when you could have expressed your disapproval over the phone.”

“I want to meet the person so special you’d be willing to sacrifice everything we’ve worked for.” Terrance says, “Is this really how you want to be remembered when you career is over?”

“And what about Giselle?” Charlotte asks, “She was so perfect for you.”

“Don’t bring her into this.” Jace says. He knows from experience it’s pointless to argue with his parents so all he can do is call Paxton and ask if he’s free for lunch.

xXx

They meet at Paxton’s favorite restaurant, an exclusive steakhouse with a waiting list nearly three months long. It’s run by an old friend Paxton invested in so Paxton has a permanent private room whenever he wants. They go in through the backdoor to avoid being seen walking in, walk through the kitchen and are led to the private room where a waitress is already waiting. Paxton kisses her on both cheeks and it’s clear he has love for the young girl.

“Madeline how are you?” Paxton asks with genuine curiosity.

“I’m well. Almost done with school. One more semester and I’m out of there with degree in hand.”

“That’s my girl.” Paxton says with a wink to her. “Then you’re going to come work for me.”

“That’s the plan.” Madeline says with a laugh. “So until then what can I get you to start?”

“I think we’ll take some time with the menu first. Give us a few?” Paxton asks.

“No problem, just give me a shout when you’re ready.” Madeline leaves the room, leaving Paxton alone with Jace and his parent’s.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Paxton says politely, “Jace speaks very highly of you both.”

“That’s odd,” Terrance says, “That Jace would speak of us to you but yet he hasn’t spoken a word to us about you.”

“Dad,” Jace warns.

“Your father is right.” Charlotte says, “Jace usually can’t keep his mouth shut about someone he likes. We heard about Giselle after the first date. Yet we’ve heard nothing about you.”

Paxton chuckles. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me. I’m a rockstar. I have over twenty grammys. I’ve outsold the beatles. I was GQ’s Man of the Year and People’s Sexiest Man Alive, in the same year. It’s impossible not to have heard of me.”

“And yet my son hasn’t uttered one word about you.” Terrance says.

“Because I knew you’d try to talk me out of it.” Jace counters.

“You’re damn right I would have!” Terrance says, “This is career suicide.”

“There’s more to my life than my career.” Jace tells him.

“Of course there is,” Charlotte chimes in. “But don’t you want kids, a family?”

“I’m sorry, What century is this? He can still have all that. Nobody’s stopping him.” Paxton says.

“Let me rephrase the question. Do you really want that with him?” Charlotte asks Jace.

Jace looks at Paxton like a deer in headlights. They’ve never talked about their future together. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“You threw away your career for something you aren’t sure you even want?” Terrance asks.

“I didn’t throw anything away!” Jace exclaims.

“You did. You threw away all we worked for. Everything we sacrificed for you to get here and you pissed all over it. And you didn’t even have the balls to tell us to our face.”

“Terrance!” Charlotte says shocked and offended.

Jace looks hurt. His father’s words stung. “You know what? You want to know why I didn’t tell. I didn’t tell you because I finally had something beautiful in my life. Something just for me. And I didn’t want you to ruin it because you want to live vicariously through me. You had your life. Let me live mine.”

Terrance slams his fist down on the table and Paxton jumps back. Everyone notices the reaction and the way Paxton’s eyes stay locked on Terrance's hands. Jace reaches over and puts a hand on Paxton’s.

“You ok?” He asks but before Paxton can answer Madeline returns to the room asking for orders.

“I think we still need a few minutes.” Jace tells her.

“Actually I’ll have the clam chowder. Madeline looks shocked and asks Paxton if he is sure. “Very sure. And I’d like it hot.”

Madeline nods. “Ok. I’ll go put that in now.” She leaves the room and Paxton breathes a sigh of relief.

Paxton stands and addresses Jace’s parents. “When I was eighteen my parents gave me an ultimatum. If I pursued a music career I was no longer welcome in their home.. They said I was throwing away all their sacrifices that they’d made to give me the best childhood they could and if I threw it away on music I was no longer part of their family. I left that next morning and never looked back. Not once. I didn’t sit and beg my parents for their acceptance so I hope you understand that I cannot sit here beg for yours. Truth is, no I am not good for your son’s career. He’s not good for mine. But I am good for him and he is good for me. I make him laugh. At least once a day, I make him laugh. He makes sure I get enough sleep when I’m wrapped up in a project. But you don’t care about all that. So I think it’s best if I just go.”

Madeline comes back into the room and tells Paxton that his car is ready. Jace vaguely remembers Paxton mentioning that he loved this place so much because he had a secret code with the wait staff to fetch him his car when a date was going bad. Clam chowder must have been that code.

“I’ll go with you.” Jace offers. Paxton shakes his head.

“No, stay with your parents. You barely see them. And you all have a lot to talk about.” Paxton leans down and gives Jace a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you later.”

xXx

Jace pulls up outside of a hotel and tells his parents to get a room.

“We always stay at your place when we’re in town.” Charlotte reminds him.

“I want to be alone tonight.” Jace says. He then follows it up with, “I love him. Since neither of you wanted to ask. I do love him. Not that it matters to either of you.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Charlotte says, reaching out for Jace, who stops her hand.

“Just go.” He tells them.

xXx

Just because Paxton didn’t have his parents did not mean that he didn't have a family. Milo, Lou and Chance were his family.

Lou he’d met when he first began working as a bartender in LA when he first moved to the city. Lou had taken him under her wing and showed him the ropes of bartending and how to get the biggest tips. She’d offer her couch whenever Paxton was in between places and she’d play the violin for him whenever he wanted. Het talent was immense and Paxton knew if he started a band she would be the first member.

Lou had come from the south after being left at the altar. She swore she would never love again and moved to LA to get away from her pain. Meeting Paxton gave her hope. Hope that all her pain would be worth something one day. Paxton took her pain and wrote her songs. Gut wrenching ballads, beautiful and painful just the same. She knew then that she would love Paxton for the rest of her life. He made her love again.

Next came Milo. Milo, Paxton met while looking to get a tattoo. His usual artist was out sick but an apprentice was available, and at a discounted rate. Milo and Paxton spent hours talking while Milo was tattooing him. They spent even longer talking when the tattooing was done. By time they were done talking they both knew they had a connection to each other. Finding out Milo could drum was the final straw. Paxton knew the universe met for them to meet. He knew Milo was his soulmate.

Milo and his wife, Keisha, had moved to LA after finally aging out of the foster care system. They got married the day they were both eighteen and booked tickets to LA immediately after. They both barely finished high school but were amazing artist who took their skills to the tattoo parlor. Even with her husband’s success Keisha still tattooed for a love of the craft.

Finally they met Chance. After a long night of partying Paxton, Milo and Chance retreated to a diner to eat and let the effects of the alcohol wear off. Chance was their waiter who was initially unimpressed with the table of drunk people who decided to sit in his section. Until he heard them sing. They harmonized with the jukebox that sat in the corner of the diner like they were made for it. Chance couldn’t help but unconsciously join in. He freestyled over the beat, twisting and rhyming words like a damn poet. When he was done he looked up to see Lou, Milo and Paxton staring at him with their jaws on the floor.

“Do it again!” Lou drunklingly begged.

Chance did and from then the four of them were a band, and a family.

Chance moved to LA after spending a year in prison. He came looking for a fresh start. Meeting Paxton gave him someone who didn’t judge him by his past. Someone who could see the artist in his soul clawing its way out. Someone who saw talent and potential in him that he didn’t always see. Paxton looked at him with awe in his eyes. As much as Paxton needed Chance to complete his vision, Chance needed Paxton just as much to finally see a vision for his future.

Bottled Lightning wasn’t just a band. It was a family.


End file.
